


Always So Kind

by pristineungift



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gen, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-15
Updated: 2012-03-15
Packaged: 2017-11-02 00:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pristineungift/pseuds/pristineungift
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble written for the hogsmeadewkends  "Blindfolded Plant Drawing" challenge. Someone drew a plant with their eyes closed, and you had to respond with a drabble about what was happening in the picture. Luna has a gift for Harry, and he remembers she likes pudding. Luna/Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always So Kind

  
Luna smiled happily, looking at a patch of sunflowers. Sunflowers were the primary home of nargles (when they weren't confusing the thoughts of the unwary). She put on her Spectre Specs and examined the flowers, to find they were buzzing with little blue lights. It made her happy to see them there, for surely it meant that somewhere else, someone was thinking more clearly.  
  
Dreamily, Luna pulled her herbology equipment from her satchel and carefully dug up a patch of sunflowers, transferring them into a pot, which she conjured. She would give them to Harry as a gift. Perhaps it would allow him to see things clearer.  
  
Luna found Harry in the great hall, and gave him the pot of flowers. Hermione scoffed, and Ronald laughed, but Harry gave her a crooked smile and thanked her.  
  
Ignoring the snickers that followed her everywhere she went, and the overloud whispers that she was loony, she serenely turned to go to her common room.  
  
"Luna, wait!" Harry called, giving his friends a strained look. "Why don't you sit with us?"  
  
She smiled at him and returned to the table, taking the empty seat on his right. Ginny scowled.  
  
"Here, Luna, have some pudding," Harry said. "You like pudding, right?"  
  
He was always so kind.  
  



End file.
